Blood typing
by Alice O'flynn
Summary: What happens when Adrien get sick whenever he smells blood? And our little Mari is the one who volunteers to take him to the nurses office. An excuse to have more adrienette fluff. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not, and never will own Miraculous Ladybug**

 _ **I really enjoy writing for all of you. Thank you for reading, and supporting me. If you have been around my stories for a while, I would like to let you know that I now have a blog dedicated to my writing, where you can make story requests, and give me prompts. If you want to check that out, and make some story suggestions, Please do. It is alice o flynn . wordpress . com (without the spaces). I just want to have a place that is dedicated to all of you, and the stories you want me to write. I love you all. And thank you again for reading my stories. -Alice O'flynn**_

Blood typing. The lesson that made Adrien wish he was still home schooled. He hated the sight of blood. The sight, and the smell. It made him sick. He didn't even know schools did stuff like that. When the teacher announced what they were doing, Adrien turned as white as a sheet.

The blood typing cards were handed out, and it seemed like everyone else had already started by the time Adrien started moving again. He hadn't noticed that he had been as still as a stone. He felt dizzy first, before he even noticed the smell of blood. The room was spinning, and he felt like he was going to vomit. He placed his head down on the table.

"Mrs. M. Adrien is looking sick." Nino pointed out, trying to look out for his best friend.

"Adrien, go see the nurse, I don't want you to be sick over everything." The teacher said, her voice harsh.

"I'm not sure I can walk," Adrien sounded very weak, and the teacher sighed. Marinette saw Chloe's mouth open, and decided to speak up.

"I'll take him, Mrs. M." Marinette said from behind Adrien. Adrien smiled when he heard Marinette volunteer to assist.

"Thank you, Marinette. Now everyone else, get back to it." The teacher said.

Marinette propped the pale model up on her shoulders. They left the classroom and headed for the nurse's office. The fresh air surrounded them, and Adrien's face regained some color. Marinette set at Adrien down on a bench, and sat down next to him.

"Thank you, Marinette." Adrien said, the more fresh air he breathed, the less the world was spinning.

"N-No Problem A-Adrien." Marinette said, blushing crimson.

"This is embarrassing. I've always been sick when I smell blood. I don't know why." Adrien said, a blush on his face.

"It's not embarrassing. I have things like that. I get really sick when I smell certain types of cheese, actually. I'd say mine is worse than yours."

"What types of cheese?"

"Blue cheese, limburger… most stinky types of cheese."

"I think anyone would be sick smelling those types of cheese."

"I use to get sick whenever I smelled Camembert. But now… for some reason… It's changed." Marinette smiled when she saw the bright smile on Adrien's face.

"You know, you are good at helping people."

"Thank you, I try my best."

"I was just thinking, after school, would you like to play Ultimate Mecha Strike 3. I'm still determined to beat you."

"You're on. Meet me at my house after school."

"I'm looking forward to it, Marinette."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not, and never will own miraculous ladybug**

 _ **I need prompts, so that I can write more stories for all of you. If you have any prompts you want me to do, please do not hesitate to post them in the descriptions. Or go to my blog, and comment them there. At aliceoflynn. wordpress. com (without the spaces) Please give me any prompt you want, and I will try and turn it into a story for you. Thank you so much. Love ya all. - Alice O'flynn**_

It was in the middle of class that another Akuma struck. The akuma was the owner of a comic book store, who called himself the Ninja. He had throwing knives, and ninja stars. He was angered by a mean comment Chloe made while passing by his store during lunch. He heard her comment, and became too emotional. Now he was searching Chloe out. The akuma victim showed up at the school, while Marinette and Adrien were still in the courtyard. They were both surprised when he showed up.

"Go, hide," Marinette told Adrien as soon as she saw the akuma. She was worried for his safety. All she had to do, once he hid, was find a place to transform.

"You should hide too," Adrien said, knowing that he needed to transform into Chat Noir, and couldn't do that with Marinette around. But he was also worried for her safety.

"Yeah, yeah, I will. But you need to go." Marinette said, pushing him towards the classrooms.

"Where is Chloe?" The akuma yelled, as Adrien ran to the restroom, to transform.

"She's not here," Marinette said, trying to buy her time, so she could find a place to hide, and transform.

"You are lying, girl." The akuma said, "Tell me where Chloe is." He launched an attack on her. She dodged most of the attacks, but missed a few. Her jacket was slashed through by one of throwing knives, leaving a shallow cut in her arm. Another left a deep cut in her cheek which started to bleed.

"Princess, get out of the way," She heard Chat's voice yell from nearby, as the akuma launched another attack. Chat jumped in front of Marinette, deflecting all the weapons. "You need to hide." He didn't even look back at her. He could smell blood, and he started feeling queasy, but he wasn't going to let that get in the way of protecting Marinette. "Are you hurt?"

"It's just a scratch, don't worry. Thank you for protecting me." Marinette said, before running off to transform. Within moments, Ladybug was there to fight the akuma. Chat smelled blood again, and had to sit down. At least his lady could handle the akuma by herself. It wasn't like when Mari stood up to the akuma. He still didn't understand why she did that.

"Chat Noir, are you alright?" She asked him, as she noticed him sitting down.

"Yeah, I just smell blood, and it's making me sick." He told her.

"You should go then, you're not going to be much help like this," Ladybug said quickly, "In fact, you'd become a target. I'm not sure I could handle the akuma and protect you at the same time."

"Of course, My Lady," He said, running off to detransform. He knew that if he stayed there, he would have harmed more than helped.

Ladybug defeated the akuma quickly, and cast her miraculous cure. She was really grateful that the cuts she had received as Marinette disappeared as well. She detransformed, and went to look for Adrien, to make sure he was alright.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not, and never will own Miraculous Ladybug.**

 _ **Thank you all for your support of this story. I love you all, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. - Alice O'flynn**_

Marinette found Adrien sitting in the Library, his head on one of the tables. She was glad he was able to get out of there safely. She didn't know what she would have done if Adrien hadn't been safe. She went up to him, and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" She asked, concerned by the fact that he looked sick.

"Yeah, I just…. Smelled blood again."

"Oh. Do you want to come get something to eat with me, it looks like you could use it." Marinette normally wouldn't be that bold, but she could tell he needed something to eat.

"What about school?"

"They gave us the rest of the day off, because of the akuma attack."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Marinette lied. It was only one more class until school was out, and that was P.E. And she knew that Adrien would be better off not doing that, with how ill he looked. "Come with me, I'll take you to the bakery to get food." Marinette said, taking his hand, and started to pull him away. He followed willingly. He wanted to ask her if she was okay. She had been facing the akuma before he arrived. But he couldn't really ask that. He was glad that he no longer smelled blood around her. Know that meant Ladybug had fixed everything.

They arrived at the Dupain-Cheng bakery not long after they left the school. And were taken into the kitchen immediately. Mrs. Cheng said that food was almost ready, and handed the some croissants to hold them over until their meal was ready. Adrien was surprised at the warmth of the place. And how kind Marinette's parents really were. When the food was done, Mrs. Cheng even served them.

"Your family is amazing," Adrien said, taking a bite of his food.

"Thank you, I think so too." Marinette replied with a smile.

Once they were finished with their food, they went up to Marinette's room, to play Ultimate Mecha Strike 3.

"Time to put this lucky charm to the test," Adrien said, pulling out the lucky charm Marinette gave Adrien the first time they played together.

"You still have that?" She was surprised, especially when she saw a sheepish smile on his face.

"Yeah, I thought I could use all the luck I could get. I'm usually very unlucky. If you want it back though….."

"NO! I mean, no, you can keep it. I want you to keep it."

"Thank you, Marinette."

They played for a while, and surprisingly, Adrien actually won a few matches. He boasted that it was her lucky charm, and she smiled. Although the almost perfect moment was ruined by a call from Natalie. Adrien apparently had a photoshoot he had to attend. They parted, leaving each of them with a smile.

"Marinette really is sweet," Adrien said to himself, once he got into his car and started heading to the photoshoot.

"Sounds like love," Plagg mocked, popping up from under Adrien's overshirt.

"Stop it Plagg," Adrien said, his face as red as Nathanael's hair. "It's not like that." Although he wouldn't have a problem with it being like that. He found himself thinking of his classmate more and more. And realizing that he really could start loving the shy girl who always sat behind him in class.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not, and will never own Miraculous Ladybug**

 _ **Sorry for the short chapter. I'm running into a bit of writers block/lack of inspiration. If you have any suggestions on where to go with this story, please let me know. Also, please give me prompts. You can private message them to me, leave them in the reviews, or contact me through my blog (aliceoflynn. wordpress. com) Which ever way, I would love to hear from you all. - Alice O'flynn**_

Marinette was getting suspicious about the similarities between Chat Noir, and Adrien. There were too many for her to ignore anymore. Not only did they have the same hair color, eye color, skin tone, and height. But they also had the same allergies, both played Ultimate Mecha Strike Three. And they both got sick at the smell of blood. Although she tried to tell herself those were just coincidences, they were starting to stack up. She had also never seen Adrien and Chat Noir in the same place before. He often left as soon as an akuma attack began. So she took her cue from something Alya had done before, and photoshopped Adrien into Chat Noir's costume. There were a few things off, his hair wasn't as messy, and his eyes weren't as green. But those things were small. She realized how they looked almost identical. Alya might have been right about her hunch. But the time Marinette fell asleep that night, which happened to be very late, she was convinced that Adrien was Chat Noir.

The next morning Marinette woke up, still tired. She had gotten to sleep at five the night before. Since she spent most of the night freaking out about her discovery. She had no clue how to act around Adrien anymore. She was glad that he didn't know who she was, since that would only make it harder for her. She didn't know how to act, so she ended up acting the same at school. Staring at Adrien, and zoning out. So no one thought her behaviour was odd.

"Hey, Marinette, can I treat you to lunch today? Since you were so kind to invite me over to eat with your family yesterday." Adrien said when the lunch bell rang.

"Sure, where do you want to go?" It was so much easier for her to talk to him when she knew he was Chat.

"We can go to the restaurant in the hotel."

"I would love to."

"Then it's a date then."

"Okay, it's a date," Marinette smiled, just because he was her partner, it didn't mean she didn't still love him. In fact, she probably loved him more for being both Adrien Agreste, and her flirty kitty. Adrien gave her a bright smile, and she smiled back.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not, and never will own Miraculous Ladybug**

 _ **I apologize in advance for such a short chapter. I've had a pretty bad case of selective writers block recently. And this is one story that I can't write for. So, as to not leave it hanging, I have a small ending for this. And I hope you will read some of my other stories (which have much better endings, and more thought put into them). Love ya all. - Alice o'flynn**_

"I have to tell you something, Adrien," Marinette said, she knew she should tell him that she knew his identity.

"What is it?" Adrien asked with a smile, as he took another bite of his food. He had seemed ecstatic since their date began. And Marinette loved his enthusiasm.

"I know who you are."

"Of course you would know who I am…. We do go to school together."

"No, I mean, I know that you are Chat Noir."

"What?! How?!"

"You are just too similar, I couldn't ignore it anymore."

"Please don't tell anyone. No one is suppose to know."

"I know, and I promise I won't tell, if you promise to do something for me."

"Of course, what is it?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone that I'm Ladybug."

"You're what?!"

"I'm Ladybug!" And that was the point that Adrien Froze. She was his Lady.

"Why are you telling me?"

"Because it's only fair. And…"

"And what?"

"And because I love you, Chaton."

"You what?"

"I love you, kitty."

"I love you too, My Lady"


End file.
